


Day By Day

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky is smitten, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, It all works out fine, M/M, Steve is suspicious, Theater Nerds, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “What the hell-” Bucky hears himself ask, and tries to ignore the breathless quality of his voice- “Are you doing backstage?”In which Bucky Barnes gets the lead in the theater department's fall musical and discovers that Steve Rogers has a hidden talent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be getting ready for bed, but I'm not that tired and I feel like since I've been sort of MIA lately you guys deserved to be spoiled today. So I have one last thing to publish. I've been tooling around with this one on and off for months now, and I'm still not 100% sure about it, but I don't want to overwork it, so. I hope you all like it :)

**Godspell Cast**

Jesus: James Barnes

John the Baptist/Judas: T’Challa Udaku

Company:  
Clint Barton  
Peggy Carter  
Maria Hill  
Angie Martinelli  
Wanda Maximoff  
Scott Lang  
Sam Wilson

Bucky Barnes stands outside the Morris Theater and reads the piece of paper tacked to an old bulletin board. He has to remind himself to breathe a couple of times as he scans the names of the actors chosen for Culver University’s production of _Godspell._ His name is there in stark black Times New Roman font against the bright white sheet, but there has to be some sort of mistake, he reasons. There’s no way he’s reading this right.

Bucky’d been hoping he’d manage to score a part in the company. He’d done well enough at auditions to get a callback, and the director, a graduate student named Tony Stark, had smiled once Bucky finished reading the opening monologue and told him he’d done a great job.

Even so, he certainly hadn’t expected to snag the lead role in the production, especially considering this is the first time he’s ever auditioned for one of the theater department’s musicals.

“Hey, sailor,” Bucky turns and grins down at Natasha Romanov, his best friend and the stage manager for most of Culver’s musical productions. She’d been the one to convince him to audition for _Godspell_ instead of going out for _Death of a Salesman_ the way he’d be planning to. “Look at you, first musical and you got the most important part.”

“This is fucking _insane!_ ” Bucky exclaims, throwing his arms around the redhead and pulling her close. He can feel Natasha shake with silent laughter as he holds her tight. “And it never woulda happened if you hadn’t pushed me outta my comfort zone. Holy shit.”

“Yeah, well, don’t say I never did you any favors, Barnes” Natasha winks, grabbing Bucky’s hand and pulling him toward the exit. “Come on, I’m starving, and this definitely calls for burgers and shakes over at Moe’s."

Bucky nods and allows the redhead to drag him out the door and and into the warm September evening. Natasha keeps looking back and giggling at his expression, but Bucky just can’t seem to wipe the smile from his face.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s been on the crew for Culver University’s musicals every year since he was a freshman. The theater department is small - Culver’s far more well known for its respected science programs - but that just means Steve’s had plenty of opportunities to learn the ins and outs of being behind the scenes of a musical production. He’s had nearly every backstage job: curtains, lighting, costuming, props, sound.

Nat’s had him on lighting for all of their shows since junior year and _Godspell_ will be no different.

The Morris Theater, the larger of Culver’s two performances spaces, is pretty old. So old that the switchboard for the lighting is actually in one of the stage wings as opposed to up in the balcony like in most up-to-date theaters. Of course, musicals are always staged in the Morris to accommodate for the crowds the productions usually draw.

There are plans to renovate the theater, to replace the ancient switchboard backstage with a brand new model up in the balcony beside the sound system. But that won’t happen for another couple of years and Steve’s a senior. He’ll be long gone by the time the Morris has moved into the 21st century.

Steve doesn’t mind, though. He’s always been fascinated by the old lighting board and its rusty green surface, the levers that take a certain amount of strength to operate. _Godspell,_ the way Tony is envisioning it, promises to be a unique challenge for Steve; a fairly sparse set that utilizes the lighting cues for mood and atmosphere. Steve knows his arms will ache once tech rehearsals start, that jumping from lever to lever will leave him sore after a couple of hours, but he doesn’t mind at all.

His pleasant musings on the switchboard are interrupted as his roommate bursts through the door, a wide grin on his face.

“You will never -” Sam is out of breath as he speaks, and Steve struggles not to laugh at his friend - “Believe what I’m about to tell you.”

“You got a part in _Godspell?_ ” Steve smiles, chuckling as Sam rolls his eyes.

“Of _course_ I got a part, come on, man,” Sam huffs, hands on his hips as he glares at Steve.

“Well don’t keep me in suspense, Wilson,” Steve laughs, and the grin re-appears on his friend’s face. “What else could have you this excited?”

“Bucky got the lead.”

“Bucky _Barnes?”_ Steve’s a little embarrassed by the way he voice jumps an octave or so, but he’s shocked and he doesn’t think there’s a way he can mask it. “You didn’t even tell me he was auditioning! I didn’t think he sullied himself with musical productions.”

“Yeah, well, apparently Nat convinced him to audition for _Godspell_ , and he’s our Jesus,” Sam’s smile is sly because he’s expecting Steve to freak out.

And even though Steve _is_ freaking out internally because he’s had a crush on Bucky for years, he’s not going to give Sam the satisfaction of losing his cool externally. No, sir.

“Well,” Steve does his best to keep his voice breezy and casual. “Let’s hope he’s up for it.”

“Oh, I think he is,” Sam chuckles. “Surprised the hell out of everybody at auditions. I mean, we’ve all seen him act, and god knows he’s incredible. I don’t think anybody knew he could sing, though, except Nat.”

“Huh,” Steve shrugs, rising from his bed, hands reaching toward the ceiling as he stretches his back. “Interesting.”

“Are you kidding me, Rogers?” Sam deadpans. “You been crushin’ on his ass from afar for the better part of three years now and all you have to say is ‘Huh. Interesting?’”

“Yup,” Steve refuses to meet Sam’s eyes because he already knows they’ll be dancing with laughter. “We should head over to the dining hall; I’m starving.”

“You’re unbelievable, Rogers,” Sam sighs, as Steve grabs his ID card and room key from his desk. “Fine. I’ll drop it for tonight. God knows I’m gonna be teasing the hell out of you for the next couple months anyway.”

“You’re such an exemplary friend, Sam,” Steve huffs out a laugh as he looks up and catches Sam’s eyes. “Really, how did I manage before I met you?”

“You didn’t,” Sam quips, winking at Steve before he turns and walks out of the room.

Steve follows, shutting the door with a sigh and wondering how possible it will be to just avoid Bucky once tech rehearsals start.

 

* * *

 

At first, Bucky doesn’t even notice the blond guy sitting out in the theater with Tony and Natasha during their third week of rehearsals. It’s early-October now and the show is really starting to come together. Bucky had encountered only token resistance as the sole cast member who hadn’t performed in a musical before this semester. Now they’re gelling, playing off of one another and really building something worth watching.

They’re working on blocking for “Prepare Ye” and “Save The People,” and it’s the third take of the latter before Bucky finally registers the presence of the guy in the audience. He’s quiet and unobtrusive, sitting in the center of the third row, scribbling notes as the cast runs through the scene. It takes Bucky a moment to recognize the guy as Steve Rogers. He’s never seen the blond wear glasses before.

Once they finish the scene, Tony calls for a five minute water break and the actors scatter. Bucky hops down from the stage, striding over to the seats in the right wing of the theater where he left his backpack, grabbing his water bottle and making his way over to chat with a couple of his castmates.

“What’s he doing?” Bucky asks Angie, a pretty sophomore, motioning toward Steve who is sitting and talking quietly with Tony and Natasha.

“Lighting cues,” Angie explains as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. And Bucky guesses that to her, it is.

Angie’s girlfriend Peggy catches the confusion still present on Bucky’s face and smiles. “He’s taking notes for the cues before the dry tech rehearsal. Tony and Natasha trust Steve with lighting; they’ll want his opinion before they finalize anything.”

“Oh,” Bucky replies. “I’ve never seen it done that way before. Must make Nat’s job a little easier.”

“Well, it lets her focus on other things,” Angie replies. “And it definitely helps all of the tech rehearsals to go more smoothly when he already knows the beats of the performance. Musicals can be a little tougher in that respect. And the lighting’s gonna be important for this one.”

“Makes sense,” Bucky nods, eyes flicking over to Steve as Tony calls the actors back to the stage. Steve catches Bucky’s eye, and Jesus, he doesn’t think eyes should be allowed to be quite that color. Clear and beautiful, like the ocean off the coast of a tropical island, blue with a touch of green.

Bucky wonders how it took him quite so long to notice those eyes.

 

* * *

 

Steve waits until everyone has left the rehearsal before he heads backstage. It’s around 8:30 when Natasha and Sam head out, both of them telling him not to be too long. They know he’s got a perfectionist streak a mile wide and that he’s also got a tendency to overdo it, working for hours to make sure the lighting cues are just right.

“We have literally weeks of rehearsals coming up where tech is involved,” Natasha smirks. “There’s no reason for you to hang out here alone for hours this early on to make sure the transitions are smooth. We have time.”

“I just wanna get a feel for it, Nat,” Steve grumbles, but he’s smiling.

“If you come back to the room any later than ten without texting me, I will have Natasha ban you from working on lighting cues after rehearsals,” Sam’s grinning, but his eyes are stern, and Steve knows he means it.

Steve raises his hand in a three-finger salute. “Scout’s honor.”

Once they’re gone, he heads backstage. Steve stands in front of the switchboard, fingers running gently over the metal. He sets his notes down on a small table beside the board, eyes roaming over his chicken scratch. He takes a deep breath and begins to sing the opening number so that he can find his rhythm.

“Pre-e-e-pare ye the way of the lord,” Steve sings softly to himself, getting lost in the familiar feel of running the lights. He’s so focused on watching the lights on stage, on getting a feel for what works and what doesn’t, that he doesn’t notice he’s gotten progressively louder.

And because of this, he doesn’t hear anyone enter the theater. So, it’s sort of a shock when he looks up and sees Bucky Barnes peering through the curtain, a wide smile on his handsome face.

Steve’s mouth snaps shut and he can feel his face grow hot with embarrassment. So much for avoiding Bucky for the duration of the show.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s halfway back to the dorms, strolling along with T’Challa and Clint when he realizes he left his script back at the theater.

“Shit,” he sighs, running a hand through shoulder-length brown hair. “I oughta go back for it. Tony’ll kill me if I lose it.”

“You’re right about that,” T’Challa grins, white teeth flashing in the dark. “Best not to upset such a mercurial director.”

Bucky bids his castmates farewell, making his way back across the quad and toward the academic buildings. He runs into Sam Wilson along the way.

“Where you off to in such a hurry?” Sam chuckles. “You forget somethin’?”

“My script,” Bucky replies with a laugh. “Figure I might as well grab it now before one of the janitors finds it and throws it out by mistake.”

“Just be careful you don’t startle Steve,” Sam calls over his shoulder as he walks away. Bucky frowns, wondering why on earth Steve’s hanging late. Maybe he and Natasha are going over his lighting notes.

Bucky pushes through the doors of the fine arts building, making his way to the theater that takes up about a third of the building. He pauses at the door for moment because it almost sounds-

Well, it almost sounds like someone’s _singing_. And they’re _good_.

Bucky opens the door, tip-toeing into the theater, listening. The stage lights are dancing, and Bucky guesses Steve decided to test out his ideas once everyone left for the night. But that’s not what’s got Bucky’s attention.

Steve must be singing along as he goes through the motions, and his voice is _incredible._ It’s clear and strong, ringing out through the theater. Bucky thinks if Steve had auditioned, he’d have given T’Challa a run for his money.

Hell, he’d have given _Bucky_ a run for his money with that voice, as warm and sweet as melted caramel. It’s intoxicating.

Bucky knows he should probably wait until Steve’s done or just leave the script until tomorrow, but he can’t help himself. He moves slowly up the stairs at stage left, making sure to move as quietly as possible. He pulls back the curtain, and there’s Steve, singing at the top of his lungs as he pulls the levers and watches the lights change. The blond glances down at his notes, and then Steve’s too-blue eyes are meeting Bucky’s and widening in shock as his mouth closes with an audible snap.

“What the hell-” Bucky hears himself ask, and tries to ignore the breathless quality of his voice- “Are you doing backstage?”

 

* * *

 

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Steve gasps after Bucky addresses him. “Scared the hell out of me, Barnes.”

“Answer the question,” Bucky’s stormy gray eyes are trained directly on Steve’s, and the intensity of that gaze is more than a little unnerving. Steve’s got a few inches on Bucky, but he feels awfully small under the brunet’s gaze.

“Testing out some ideas for lighting cues,” Steve mumbles, grabbing his notes and coming out from the wings. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Forgot my script,” Bucky grins, but he makes no move to look for it. “And that’s not what I meant. I think you know it.”

Steve frowns, shaking his head as he clambers down the stage left stairs.

“Hey, wait a sec!” Bucky calls, but Steve’s already out one of the side doors and booking for the building’s exit. He considers breaking into a sprint, but that seems like an overreaction.

Until, of course, Bucky jogs up beside him a few minutes later with script in hand. The brunet’s not even winded.

“Hey,” Bucky reaches out and grabs Steve’s arm, not letting go as Steve attempts to pull away. “Hey, Steve, come on. I’m sorry if I startled you or embarrassed you or somethin’. I just didn’t know you could sing like that.”

“It’s not something I advertise,” Steve grumbles as Bucky finally lets go.

“Yeah, no shit,” Bucky grins, and _Jesus_ , does he have to be so infuriatingly attractive? “But why not? Man, you could be the lead in this. In a lot of musicals, I’ll bet.”

“Just because someone can sing doesn’t mean they can act, you know,” Steve points out, wishing that he’d just gone back to his dorm to study like he should have. “Besides, I like the crew stuff. This is what I wanna do. I don’t wanna be an actor.”

“You’re depriving the world of an enormous talent, Rogers,” Bucky sighs, but he’s still smiling. Does this guy ever _stop_ grinning, Steve wonders, or is his life so awesome that his face is just stuck that way? “But all right. I’ll drop it for now.”

“Thank you,” Steve rolls his eyes as they reach the residence hall where he and Sam live. “This is me. I’ll see you around, Bucky.”

“Hey, Rogers,” Bucky calls before Steve reaches the door. “It was nice to find out that you sing like a Disney prince in addition to lookin’ like one.”

Bucky winks and then he’s walking off into the night, and Steve’s pretty sure he’s never blushed so hard in his life.

 

* * *

 

“Did you know that Steve can _sing?_ ”

Bucky’s smile is so wide it’s a miracle his cheeks don’t just shatter, Sam thinks. The brunet places his tray down on Sam’s table, ignoring the other man’s raised brow. Bucky might be in the _Godspell_ cast, but he usually eats with the non-musical theater kids in an effort to maintain those friendships.

“Well, I’m his roommate, so yeah,” Sam replies. “I am aware.”

“And he just-” Bucky shakes his head, still grinning- “Just does crew. It’s unbelievable.”

“Steve likes to sing,” Sam smirks. “But he doesn’t like to perform. And he digs the tech work. Appeals to his need for control.”

Bucky’s eyes widen at that, his cheeks flushing slightly, and Sam nearly chokes on the bite of cereal he’s taken, because _yeah_ , that’s where Bucky’s mind had gone first. Sam wonders if Steve has even the slightest idea that the guy he’s been harboring a big old crush on for years now has finally taken notice.

Knowing Steve, probably not.

 _This_ , Sam thinks to himself as he and Bucky begin to discuss one of their acting professors, _is going to be so entertaining._

 

* * *

 

Steve cannot shake Bucky.

Once Bucky finds out Steve can sing, he seems to be _everywhere_. As if it’s not bad enough that Steve has to sit through rehearsals watching Bucky sing and dance and act impeccably. And Bucky is _incredible._ He’s the perfect mix of whimsy, happiness, solemnity, melancholy and anger that the role of Jesus requires. Steve didn’t think it was possible for him to be more attracted to the brunet. He was wrong.

In addition to rehearsals, Steve now sees Bucky at most meals. He’s taken to eating with him and Sam, as well as Nat,T’Challa, Wanda, Clint and Scott. Peggy and Angie appear when their busy schedules allow, as both of them are double majors and have fairly absurd course loads.

And Bucky and Sam seem to have gotten pretty damn chummy. Bucky’s in their room more often than he’s in his own, studying or running lines with Sam. Sometimes Steve heads over to the library to escape, and Bucky often stops by the 24-hour study lounge with a cup of coffee on his way back to his building.

“Isn’t this kind of out of the way for you?” Steve asks a couple weeks after the singing debacle as Bucky hands him the warm beverage. Bucky just shrugs, that ever present smile still stretched wide across his cheeks.

A few nights later, Bucky pops by while Sam is out with Natasha and T’Challa, but this doesn’t seem to bother the brunet.

“I’ll just hang out with you,” Bucky grins.

“I have to study,” Steve groans as Bucky pushes past him and sprawls out on Sam’s bed.

“So, I’ll help,” Bucky replies. “I’m a good study buddy, Rogers. Besides, I brought my copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ over. That’ll be our reward when we’re done.”

Steve wants to argue, wants to tell Bucky he’d rather just study alone, but Bucky’s big gray eyes are so full of warmth and hope that Steve gives.

“Fine,” Steve sighs. “You can stay.”

Bucky actually bounces up and down on Sam’s bed, _beaming._

Steve guesses this means they’re real friends now. The thought definitely doesn’t set his heart racing.

 

* * *

 

“You know,” Steve grumbles about a week before opening night as Bucky curls up beside him on the miniscule couch in his and Sam’s suite. “There’s a chair right there. Or, I don’t know, you could maybe not sit right on top of me.”

“Stop acting like you’re not touch-starved and aching for a good cuddle and start the DVD, Rogers,” Bucky grins, nuzzling even closer and loving the way those big blue eyes darken just a bit.

They’ve fallen into something of a pattern in the last couple of weeks, he and Steve, whenever Sam’s out. When they’d watched Beauty and the Beast the first time they’d hung out on their own, Steve had fallen asleep beside Bucky on the couch in Steve and Sam’s tiny living area. And when Bucky had reached out a tentative hand and run it through Steve’s short hair, the blond had moved closer, laying his head on Bucky’s lap and wrapping his arms around one of Bucky’s legs. So naturally, Bucky’s decided that they need to be as close as possible as often as possible.

Bucky wouldn’t have pegged Steve for a cuddler, and the guy acts like he’s annoyed by it, but Bucky knows better. He sees the way Steve’s pupils dilate when Bucky wraps an arm around him, notes the hitch of Steve’s breath as Bucky curls against his side, feels the way Steve relaxes against him.

Bucky likes cuddling Steve, but _god_ he wants so much more. And he’s starting to think that Steve does too.

He knows he should probably wait to test this theory until after they’re done with _Godspell_ because if Bucky’s wrong, things could get awkward in a hurry.

But Bucky’s never been one to play it smart when it comes to people he likes, so about halfway through the movie, he nuzzles his nose against the side of Steve’s neck and feels the blond stiffen.

“What are you doing?” Steve’s voice is soft and breathless, and Bucky hopes it’s because he’s into this and not because he’s freaking out.

“Nothin’ much,” Bucky breathes against Steve’s fair skin, reveling in the shiver that rolls through his friend. Then he begins trailing his lips, soft and slow, up Steve’s neck.

“Bucky,” Steve sighs, the arm thrown around Bucky’s waist tightening as Bucky peppers kisses along his jawline. “Buck, what are you-”

“Steve,” Bucky whispers, tipping his head up so that his lips are just barely touching the blond’s. “I want you.”

“I-” Steve inhales. “Buck, please, I-”

And then Bucky’s capturing Steve’s mouth with his own, swallowing Steve’s moan as his tongue pushes past those plush lips. Bucky loses himself in the man beside him, shuddering as Steve’s hands find the hem of his t-shirt and tug upward. Bucky lifts his arms, letting Steve pull the shirt over his head.

Steve’s hands are everywhere at once, and Bucky can’t help the whimper that escapes his lips as the blond pulls Bucky up and maneuvers them over to his bed, pushing Bucky down onto the mattress with a firm hand against his chest.

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky breathes, sitting up and pulling Steve down beside him. He tugs at the hem of Steve’s shirt until the blond chuckles and pulls it off. Bucky rolls so that he’s straddling the blond’s hips as he leans down to kiss him.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Bucky breathes as he pulls back and shifts downward, trailing kisses along Steve’s chest.

Steve laughs and tangles a hand in Bucky’s hair, pulling him back up so that they’re nose-to-nose. Bucky can’t help groaning at the feeling, and Steve’s eyes darken at the sound.

“So are you,” Steve smiles as he flips them, loving the gasp that leaves Bucky. Steve hovers above Bucky for a moment, admiring the man for a moment before cupping Bucky's face in his hands and letting his lips graze Bucky's. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Bucky is only too happy to oblige.  


* * *

  
“How mercilessly do you think they’re gonna tease us when they find out we’re a thing?” Bucky whispers against Steve’s neck, and Steve chuckles.

“We’re a thing now, huh?” Steve teases, yelping when Bucky pinches his side.

“You can stop playing coy now, you know?” Bucky laughs, and Steve shudders at the vibrations against his skin. “Unless, of course, all you wanted was to get me into your bed for a makeout session and a handie.”

Steve rolls to face Bucky, a smile stretching across his face. He brushes an errant lock of dark hair away from Bucky’s face and kisses him slow and deep.

“That was my grand master plan, actually,” Steve smirks when he pulls away, laughing when Bucky pouts. “I don’t have any use for you now.”

“God, how did I end up fallin’ for such a punk?” Bucky grumbles. Steve stiffens, and Bucky’s eyes widen as he realizes exactly what he’s just said.

“I mean-” Bucky stammers, blinking rapidly, and Steve struggles not to laugh because he’s never seen Bucky so flustered and it’s really, _really_ cute. “That is, I-”

“Bucky,” Steve grins. “You can stop playing coy too.”

“Yeah?” Bucky whispers as he smiles and runs a hand down Steve’s back, snuggling closer.

“Yeah,” Steve replies, holding Bucky tight and making a mental note to send Natasha flowers or something for convincing Bucky to audition for the musical this year.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky mumbles a few minutes later, voice heavy with sleep. “Will you sing for me?”  
  
Steve chuckles, and then begins to sing softly as he listens to Bucky’s breathing even out into the slow and steady rhythm of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/)! You know. If you want.


End file.
